


Saving Myself For You

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Perrentes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Fluffy Christmas fic where Tony is Mike's gift





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy holidays!  
> -Cas

Mike was surprised when he walked down the stairs in the morning, each step making a chill shoot up his legs since he was only wearing a pair of thin black ankle socks, to find Tony seemingly missing.

And what a day to be missinv, it was Christmas day, supposedly Tony's favorite, so where was he?

Mike frowned as he made himself a hit chocolate, even making Tony one even though he was gone.

Mike carried the mugs into the living room, sitting on the couch and gazing at the Christmas tree.

He had brought his mug up to his lips, sipping on his hot chocolate, but he almost spit it out when he heard a noise come from a large box that had a bow on top, it sounded like a sneeze.

Mile frowned harder, walking over to the box and unwrapping the bow, slowly peeling the duct tape off.

Mike gasped when something, well someone jumped out, a bow tied around his stupid head.

"Tony! You idiot!" Mike laughed, wrapping his arms around Tony, unwrapping the bow around his head and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Like your gift baby?" Tony asked lowly, smiling cheekily.

"You bet your ass I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas


End file.
